


Treasury Kisses

by AngelWingsNaya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsNaya/pseuds/AngelWingsNaya
Summary: Tifa and Kain get caught making out in the treasury room of Baron castle
Relationships: Kain Highwind/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Treasury Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Motchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/gifts).



**Treasury kisses**

**Author’s note:** Valentine’s gift for the amazing @Motchi, written for @Tifa’s Harem Valentine fic exchange! I really hope I won’t disappoint you with this!

 **Prompt:** Run while you can, are you still running? Can I stop running now? And pairing: Tifa x Kain, Sephiroth or Johnny

* * *

“Are you done with training for today?” Tifa asked, looking up at her visitor from her place on the floor.

“Not yet, but I don’t feel like going back to continue, I’d rather take a walk with you.” The dragoon-in-training replied.

“Well then, what are you waiting for, let’s get out of here!” the girl said, jumping up from her sitting position and taking his hand to lead him away from the training grounds.

“So… where to, now?” the girl asked once they managed to escape the grounds without being noticed and reprimanded for skipping practice.

“This way, I found something cool to show you!” He said with glee, leading her down a corridor to a part of the castle she’d never been before.

“That’s a dead-end” she said in amusement, ready to tease him, thinking her companion had gotten them lost.

“just watch.” He replied with a wink and pulled at one of the mounted candles on the wall, revealing a secret passage.

Tifa stared in disbelief as the wall opened up right in front of her and let out a laugh at the cocky expression Kain was wearing, noticing her bewilderment.

“Ladies first.” he said, motioning for her to enter the secret passage, with a bow.

After going down a couple of flights of stairs, they came across a room filled with chests brimming with gold, gems along with intricate trinkets and relics.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” she exclaimed, looking to see Kain’s reaction, which was mirroring hers.

“We found the treasury!” he said in awe.

“We’re definitely safe from being found out by our teachers, here! No one would look for us in the treasury!” Tifa said gleefully and took a seat on a lavish chair laced with gold.

“So, what now?” she asked, after making herself comfortable.

“I have a few ideas.” Kain said with a smirk, approaching her and leaning over her, causing her to look up at him, grabbing the chance to capture her lips with his own.

“I think I heard voices coming from inside!” They heard an urgent voice call from the other side of the heavy door on the opposite wall of the room.

“Shit! Run while you can!” Kain urged Tifa, dragging her from her seat and running towards the secret passageway they entered from. They soon heard the heavy footsteps of the guards running after them and Tifa’s hand slipped from his after taking a sharp turn.

“Are you still running?” He called out to her with bated breath, making sure she was following close behind.

“Yeah, but I think we lost them! Can I stop running now?” she replied breathlessly, and he agreed it’d be safe for them to stop running and act nonchalant to avoid suspicion.

“That was fun! Too bad we got interrupted…” Tifa said, once they made it to the rooftop and laid down to rest.

“Right…” Kain agreed. “So, where were we?” he asked with a sly smile, leaning over her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did KainTi justice! Happy Valentines!!!


End file.
